


i love to wake up next to you

by howdoyousleep



Series: Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Solider Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Bucky is soft in the mornings. His tight forehead wrinkle is nonexistent, his shoulders aren’t tense, his jaw tends to go slack. He’s beautiful, stunning, but he gets soft too. He gets handsy and squishy, wants Steve pressed against his front, gives him kisses wherever Bucky can reach, blushes when Steve gives him some back in return.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Solider Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509377
Comments: 22
Kudos: 379





	i love to wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> SO FUNNY STORY I got this request and wrote an entire fic about this prompt: "For the sex tropes meme: #6 (one person meticulously doing something entirely for the other’s benefit without expectation or need of reciprocation) and #16 (sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense), for shrunklyclunks (or at least big!Steve/twink!Bucky). I love your writing!" annnnnnd I read it as "Shrinkyclinks" and...here is this.  
> So, the correct story will come shortly but enjoy this?

Bucky is soft in the mornings. His tight forehead wrinkle is nonexistent, his shoulders aren’t tense, his jaw tends to go slack. He’s beautiful, stunning, but he gets _soft_ too. He gets handsy and squishy, wants Steve pressed against his front, gives him kisses wherever Bucky can reach, blushes when Steve gives him some back in return. He huffs hot breath against the back of Steve’s neck when he grumbles, looks at him like he’s the one who pulls the sun up in the morning and pushes the moon high in the sky at night. Some mornings Steve wakes and Bucky is there, tangled in a sheet watching him and he can’t help but scoff and call him a jerk as Bucky wraps him up in thick arms.

This is a morning where Steve wakes up feeling like he’s been run over by a train in the best fucking possible way, said train being one James Barnes, fucking him into the next day the night before. He’s achy all over, ass throbbing, jaw twinging, neck raw; it is _bliss_. When Steve hears Bucky rumble from behind him, feels his furnace of a form press against his backside, beefy arms wrapping tight around his middle, nose going for his neck, Steve shivers. Bucky made him come three times last night, was _insistent_ on it, and here he is getting hard and flustered only mere hours later.

He’s insatiable. When he’s got a man in his bed and in his life like Bucky, how can you be anything but?

With the larger man pressed up against his backside it is hard to ignore _something else_ pressing up against his backside. Steve grinds the cheek of his ass against Bucky’s erection softly, gently, not wanting to wake the other man but wanting to rile him up a little, let him be pulled from the fog of sleep deliciously slow. It doesn’t take Bucky long, never does when the possibility of sex is upon him, and a low husky noise is falling onto the sweet skin behind his ear, Bucky’s hips rising to the bait.

“You’re’a slut,” Bucky whispers gruffly, affection in his tone, arm tightening around Steve’s wisp of a waist before he’s sucking on Steve’s earlobe gently. Steve doesn’t even have to be looking at him to know that his eyes aren’t open, that his high cheeks are flushed, that he looks _beautiful._ Steve chooses to not respond with words but with a hum, a hum that says, “ _Yep, all for you”_ and Bucky’s reaction is to bring his arm up to grab at Steve’s chin, pulling his head around.

Kissing Bucky is like nothing else Steve has experienced. Even in between these rumpled sheets of his old mattress in his rundown studio apartment he feels like the luckiest man in the world, morning breath and all. Bucky’s lips are always smooth, an insistent lip balm user, and they are commanding and giving, unyielding and sweet. Their kisses are slow, relaxed, uncaring, just a little press here and a glide there, Bucky waking up lazily. Steve melts into it, Bucky’s chest at his back, his mouth, his embrace.

When Steve feels the tip of Bucky’s tongue touch his bottom lip, a gentle glide, a tease even when the bastard is barely coherent, he literally fucking _whimpers_ , can’t even help himself. Steve’s noise has the other man more alert, grip on his jaw tightening, pressing his cock into the cushion of Steve’s ass in a dirty little roll. This escalation of physical touch is nothing new, nothing out the ordinary; they’re both head over heels hot for each other. Tongues make the kiss messy but messy is good, _so good,_ has Steve whining some more, bringing his hand up to slide through chestnut hair, fist closing in a good _tug._

Bucky sighs, chokes on it a little, breath beating on Steve’s mouth, and he needs to hear more of that, more of those noises, all of them. Steve lets Bucky’s hair go, bringing his arm down to push at the arm tight around his middle, and begins the process of slithering and sliding down the bed, down Bucky’s thick torso.

 _That_ gets his attention.

“Stevie, _baby_ , whattya’—”

“You hush, lemme be sweet on you, Buck,” he commands softly, affectionately, growing hotter by the second at the thought of being the one to make the man melt into the mattress, to fall apart completely, to start his day off with a glorious orgasm. Him—it was Steve that could do that to Bucky. Sometimes he forgot.

He knows they make quite the picture this early morning: his little twink of a form pushing at the broad thick chest of a man the size of Bucky, slinking down his body between the sheets as gracefully as possible, sun filtering in through the curtains to the left of them, a sleepy look of love etched across Bucky’s face as he shifts and moves with Steve. There’s a chilly bite in the air, one that makes Steve want to keep the sheet draped across his shoulders as he settles between Bucky’s tree-trunk thighs, kissing at the crease of his hip on the way, squeezing his sides. Bucky purrs.

Steve barely waits, can’t help himself when Bucky’s cock looks so proud and heavy starting to drool a little on his stomach, and he leans forward, scatters the base with kitten licks and soft kisses. Bucky’s shaky sigh and tiny effort to spread his legs some more spurs him on some, makes him groan a little as he sucks kisses up the shaft, letting them be wet and messy ones, knowing Bucky loves it that way. A little more spit than necessary, a couple soft noises, a hand cupping Bucky’s balls have the man letting out a gluttonous chuckle of a moan.

“ _Shit_ , baby you really tryin’ to be sweet, huh?” Bucky’s voice is gruff and low and it simultaneously makes Steve shiver and preen, settling over him like an extra blanket, making him warm and cozy. A wide palm cups the back of his head briefly, just a touch, slides around to pinch at his earlobe gently before dropping back by his side. Steve chooses to not respond once again, just looks up at Bucky under his lashes as he wraps his lips around the head of his erection, fat and heavy on his tongue.

This morning calls for a slow start and even if it didn’t, Bucky enjoys an erotic and gentle beginning to getting his cock sucked. He likes seeing Steve’s lips stretch, likes the lock eyes with ocean ones, likes to purr and watch himself slip and slide between lips and disappear in Steve’s mouth. He knows Bucky is watching, can’t not watch, and with his lips still loose around his cockhead he swipes and slides his tongue out and around sloppy and loud.

“ _Fuck, doll_ you know how I like it, look at ya,” Bucky whispers, biting off a small set of moans when Steve brings his fingers up to wrap around the base as he bobs his head, slow and increasingly deeper, relaxing his throat until Bucky hits the back of it. Both of them groan hotly, both men thoroughly enjoying the feel of Bucky _so deep_ in his mouth and throat, so heady and consuming, _so good_. Steve doesn’t stay in one place for too long, keeping up with this languid slow pace, pursing his lips and letting spit slip out the seam of them as he moves.

He shoulders a little more between Bucky’s thighs, brings his other hand up to join the first, but slides this pair of fingers lower, rubs at his taint and the small amount of saliva trailing down. Bucky moans, heavily breathing at this point, still slow and long, and spreads his legs, tilts his hips.

 _Oh._ What a treat.

He pulls his mouth off of Bucky’s cock slowly, a yummy drag, lets his hand replace his lips as he murmurs, “You want a finger or two, big guy?” jacking him slowly, lips pressing against the skin of Bucky’s cock as he speaks, finger of another hand just _pressing_ against his hole. Bucky huffs, stretches with a small loll of his head and croaks, “ _God_ , would love ‘em, baby.” Steve hums, detaching himself momentarily to pick up the bottle of lube off the floor, carelessly tossed the night before.

He coats a few fingers, slicks them up real good, flutters his tongue around Bucky’s angry red cockhead, sucks it into his mouth. His fingers press against Bucky’s perineum at the same time, swirling the sticky lube around, acclimating the other man to the feel and temperature, Bucky sighing, arguably moaning. He’s so soft, so ethereal, so pretty, moaning and carefree and feeling so good all because of _Steve,_ he was the one doing this to Bucky, the thought so utterly consuming, knocking the wind out of his goddamn chest.

When he presses in with one finger, just the tip breaching the ring of muscle, Bucky’s head falls back, his neck arches, his fingers twist in the sheets. Steve moans, presses in slowly at the same time he lowers his head, swallows Bucky down slowly to the root, finger and mouth moving to the hilt at the same time.

“ _Ohh_ , fuck, Steve yeah just like that,” he whispers encouragingly, a breath of a noise, grinding down onto Steve’s finger filthily before pressing up into Steve’s mouth, so obviously torn and slightly overwhelmed. He knows what Bucky likes, knows what he craves, what gets him to _that point_ , messily but aggressively bobs his head up and down as he moves the one finger in and out at the same time. He isn’t sure if Bucky even realizes he’s making noises, low breathy ones, but _damn_ are they beautiful.

The only warning he gives Bucky of the second finger is a press tight against the first, sucking his warm cock long and hard to the tip as his second finger slides home. Bucky curses, spits it out into the air above, spreads his legs unnecessarily so, _whines_. Steve loves that he can do this, that Bucky can fuck him better than anyone, make him cry and come and drool, but that he too can give Bucky this kind of pleasure, show him how much he appreciates Bucky.

His fingers pump at a rhythm that matches his mouth, making small noises of his own, wet sloppy ones, encouraging ones. His tongue flutters, strokes, presses in all the right spots, below the crown, up the thick vein, in and around his slit. Bucky’s chest trembles.

“ _Baby,_ you’re gonna make me—”

“In my mouth, come in my mouth, want it,” Steve gasps when he pulls off, not even giving Bucky enough time to respond before he’s working his cock and his ass like a champ. The fingers between Bucky’s cheeks move with purpose, deep and slow, his other hand jacks his cock at an equally gutting pace, his mouth curled around the head, his tongue working overtime.

“ _Fuck yeah,_ oh shit, baby yeah yeah makin’ me— _oh_ ,” Bucky whines, hips rolling, thighs trembling and Steve gives one more encouraging hum before Bucky’s fingers are in his hair and he’s _pulling_ and Steve is _groaning_ as Bucky’s balls draw up tight. Steve presses his fingers in, digs them in, takes Bucky to the back of his throat, wanting to give him the most, give him more intensity, maximum pleasure. Bucky shouts, one loud harsh noise, and he’s shooting off in the back of Steve’s throat, warm and salty, bitter and thick. Steve _loves_ it, swallows it down, moans as he does so because Bucky’s ass is _fluttering_ around his fingers and it’s delicious.

He swallows every drop that Bucky has to offer, licks up any that seeps out, tight fist around his drooling cock, ears taking in the long and low moans that Bucky lets out, _loves them_ , loves Bucky. By the time Steve has sucked him dry, milked him for what he’s worth, he barely has time to comprehend the feel of the other man yanking him up, grip tight on his biceps, strength consistently alarming and _so fucking attractive_. Bucky’s lips press against his face, scatter kisses, pleased little noises slipping out with them. When Bucky’s hand reaches for Steve’s cock he pushes at the brunette’s hand, smacks it away.

“No, Buck, s’just for you, quit,” he explains, settling and laying into the other man, stretching atop him, knowing Bucky can take it, insists on it. Bucky pouts, makes a huff, tries to grab at Steve again, getting a sharp, “ _James_ ,” in return, settling for a grab of the ass instead.

“S’sweet’a you, doll. But I got you later, you better be on your toes, Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr! "howdoyousleep3"  
> Leave me your comments and love and requests and kindly-worded critiques!


End file.
